Kickback (TF2017)
Kickback from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Kickback is one of the most charming, likable beings you're ever likely to meet. He collects friends the way others do energon cubes. Scratch the surface, though, and you find a manipulative blackmailer that loves digging up dirt on his new "pals" to force them to work for him. Humans are particularly likely to fall prey to his honeyed words. In insect mode his super-charged legs allow him to jump great distances and kick through solid steel, though he's vulnerable in that mode when attempting to fly through high winds. History Arc 2 Kickback was one of Lord Straxus's warriors operating out of Polyhex. Along with Shrapnel, Bombshell, and the coneheads, he pursued another sextet of Autobots who had just carried out some sort of raid on the smelting pool, only to be forced to retreat by a torrent of liquid metal that had just been siphoned off of it. |The Smelting Pool| Later, he was present for the testing of the testing of the new space bridge and when an Autobot resistance cell destroyed Darkmount, he was sent flying in the subsequent explosion. |The Bridge to Nowhere| Identified as one of the Decepticons' ten deadliest killers, Kickback was targeted by the Wreckers in Operation: Volcano and they trained against a facsimile construct of him. Scouting ahead of the rest of the Decepticons on information acquired by Shrapnel, he was fooled into believing that Emirate Xaaron was meeting with the Autobot resistance chiefs at the Imperial Amphitheatre, though in reality these too were facsimile constructs. Just as Kickback and the other Decepticons were about to walk into the trap, they were inadvertently saved by Megatron, who called them to Earth. |Target: 2005| Upon arriving on Earth, Kickback, Shrapnel, and Bombshell (upon being reformatted into the Insecticons) infiltrated Hoover Dam alongside Megatron, with Kickback using his special power to kick down a door. They summoned the Coneheads and an enormous drill across the space bridge in an attempt to drain the dam, using the water to drive massive turbines on Cybertron and when the Aerialbots arrived to stop them, Kickback again used his special power to kick Air Raid off the dam. Ultimately their plan was foiled when the human Ricky Vasquez broke Megatron's mental control over him and the Insecticons helped their leader to retreat. |Aerialbots over America| Arc 3 Under Shockwave's command, Kickback participated in a raid on an oil tanker alongside the Coneheads and his fellow Insecticons. Though he was eager to put his "legendary" talent of persuasion to use on the ship's crew, Bombshell instead used one of his cerebro-shells to locate the vessel's control room, as they were pressed for time. Though the Decepticons were successful in securing the ship, they discovered after the fact that it had already dispensed its cargo, leaving them with no fuel for their efforts. |Buster Witwicky and the Car Wash of Doom| Later, the Insecticons were among the Decepticons present when Galvatron attacked their new underwater headquarters, ready to try and gun down their near-invincible opponent as he breached their defenses. However, upon doing so, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk to them, and that Shockwave's choice to respond to his arrival with violence had taken that option off the table. Kickback turned to Shockwave, none-too-impressed with how he had handled the matter as Galvatron took off. |Enemy Action| When the Autobots launched an attack on the Decepticons' island headquarters to rescue a recently captured Buster Witwicky, Shockwave converted the landmass into its rocket-ship mode and had it blast off into space. Kickback was standing at the ready within the ship's control room as this took place. |The Desert Island of Space| After Ratbat took command of Earth's Decepticons, Kickback followed as Onslaught led a massed assault on the Autobots on the Earth's moon. |http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Totaled! Totaled| The Insecticons were later part of the large platoon of Decepticons that assumed battle stations in response to the approach of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok's faction upon their iceberg base. Though both groups tentatively tried to unite at first, Scorponok and Ratbat's troops were eventually manipulated into battling one another by Starscream. |Cold War| Trivia *Clive Revill reprises his role as Kickback. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *In Aerialbots over America!, Megatron states that he modified the Insecticons' alternate forms to resemble Earth insects (and gave them the ability to shrink), and in their debut comic The Smelting Pool! they already had mechanical insect alt. modes. Needless to say that error was corrected. *Kickback and the Insecticons didn't appear in Enemy Action! *Kickback and the Insecticons didn't male any more appearances beyond Totaled! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons Category:Spies Category:Insecticons